Metal and Wings Work
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: okay so Max and the Flock meet with the guys from transformers animated and some other people and things start getting out of hand. It was going to be a one shot but i quit it. FAXY and Iggy might be falling for a robot girl and not sure about nuzzy.
1. preface

_I wrote a small story then it got bigger. This is a Maximum Ride x-over with TFA (Transformers Animated). Enjoy_

_P.S. I do NOT own any maximum Ride or TFA characters except Mela and some more to come._

* * *

You know that feeling- wait scratch that because you probly don't. I was going to say you know that feeling when you're soaring, coasting through the warm air currents in the sky. But you most likely don't because you most likely don't have wings. Because you most likely weren't an experiment for lunny scientist who freely engineered with your DNA. Just most likely.

For you new people joining our merry on the run bandit group theirs seven of us. Me (Max), Fang and Iggy are fourteen; Nudge is eleven, the Gasman is eight and Angle is six. Then there is Total our dog. I know if we're on the run then why do we have a pet dog? Well, we just had to keep him since he was so cute and he followed us home. (For those of you who can't read between the line that was sarcasm) We had decided to take a break from the whole world saving (Yes I'm destined to save the world. I'm just that freakin lucky) stuff and just fly by ourselves for a while. We were flying in Michigan; Lake Erie was to our left with Detroit lighting up against the setting sun ending the day. A little poetry I got for ya, I should right a book.

"Maaaax" Nudge whined_. Here we go. _I thought. "Not to complain but, it's super late and we're super tired. And I know we ate like, a couple hours ago but I'm really hungry again, and Angle looks like she's going to pass out and Total is starting to get cranky and complain. Can we go into the city now? Cuss I-" she shut her mouth when she saw me lift my hand. I tried not to look at her because I knew she was shooting me her Bambi eyes.

"I know Nudge. We're going to land right now and camp out. We'll go into the city tomorrow morning, o.k.?"

"Sure" Nudge opened her mouth to say more but kept quiet with a look from me. I loved Nudge but that motor mouth can really get to you. A minute later we were landing in a small clearing nearly hidden under a large canopy of trees. Gazzy and Iggy were lighting a camp fire. Some people would be alarm considering Iggy's blind but he was a pyro. Me and Fang were taking out food while Angle and Nudge were gathering large branches. In about an hour later we had finished, we didn't feel full, since that was nearly impossible because we hardly ever had enough, but content enough.

"Look at what we made Max." Gazzy smiled. Iggy threw what looked like a deformed golf ball into the flame. _Uh-Oh_. I made a note self to not pass by golf courses anymore. Then it began to spit different colors and shot them into the sky decorating it for a brief moment with beautiful colors. _Ugh. What part of staying low didn't these kids understand? _

"It's awesome." I was rewarded by smiles. I really hated being the rain in their parade. Then we stacked our fist and went to sleep.

Fang took first watch which meant that I could relax as much as possible. I trusted Fang. I would go to the ends of the Earth with him if he asked me to. He was my right-wing man, my best friend and my brother and I knew I could rely on him.

_He could be more_ a voice in my head said. It wasn't The Voice (yea I have a voice in my head. Check out eBay if you want one) but someone else's.

_Angle go to sleep sweetie. We'll talk in the morning. _I thought to her trying not to scream.

_I'm just saying,_ Angle continued, _you guys can be more. If you want I can-_

_NO! Don't do anything. Now go to sleep! _When my head was freed I sighed. Fang turned to me but I just shook my head. Yea, like I would be able to sleep after that. An hour later Iggy rolled to his back and sat up.

"Do you here that?" Me and Fang sat quietly. Then we heard the unmistakable drone of a buzzing.

"Crap" what an understatement.


	2. Bad night

_**I was walking down the street when out of the corner of my eye James Patterson came in and said**_

_** "You don't own Maximum Ride, its characters or TFA characters"**_

_**Then every thing goes black for me.**_

"U and A!' I screamed at the rest of the Flock "Come on! Let's go! Go! Go!"

"Too late!" Iggy cried. I cussed under my breath

"Belay that. Battle up!" Even though I would love to keep the Flock in a force field bubble safe from harm my heart swelled with joy when I saw a snarl on Gazzy's face or when Nudge jumped up and went back-to-back with Angle ready to fight. They're just so darn cute.

Then forty M-geeks came crashing in from the canopy and we were fighting for our lives. _Again!_ I guess these guys couldn't give us a break. Then the next thing I knew there was an explosive pain on my left side. I turned around and saw an M-geek holding a knife. A freakin knife! He had slashed my side with a freakin knife. It wasn't deep but it hurt like hell. I quickly took care of it with a karate chop to its head. I began looking for a breaking point for the Flock when I saw Total snapping at an M-geek's heel. "Total!" I called then a couple things happened.

One, I heard Fang yell "Max!" Two, Total jumped in my arms. Three, I heard a gunshot. Oh and then I felt my left wing get shot along with my shoulder. Again! I hit the ground tumbling and felt my head hurting like, well, hell.

I saw Gazzy and Iggy throw one last bomb and all the M-geeks were taken care of. But I was still on the ground and finding it hard to get up or to keep everything from spinning. Something wet licked my nose. "Total" I groaned. Then I felt myself being lifted by strong wiry arms. Fang.

"Max. You okay?" I sat up not wanting to look like a wuss.

"Yea, peachy" I stood up feeling woozy but checked on injuries. Couple bloody noses, black eyes, two shot wings, bruised knuckles . . . wait what! My wing was shot but so was . . .

"Oh, Gazzy!" I cried hugging the thin eight-year old who was trying not to cry. "What happened?"

"He was trying to protect me" Angle stared accusingly at her real blood and feather brother.

"And what, let you get shot? Not while I'm here" he puffed out his chest a little bit. Angle gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay you guys." I said smiling. "Reinforcements will be on their way by now so we need to clear the area. And seeing that half of us can't fly we'll have to walk to Detroit and get lost in the big city again."

So for the next hour we were still hiking through the forest or rather trudging. Trudging! I didn't even think you could do that.

"Maaaaaaaaaaax!" Nudge cried. Whoa I loved it so much more when my name stays as one syllable. "Are we there yet?"

"We'll be there soon" I said through clenched teeth taking every bit of Maximum self control. Then we came to a wide road that we had to cross.

"Why did the bird-kids cross the road?" Gazzy asked stifling a giggle.

"Please don't be a repulsive joke." Total uttered quietly.

"To get to the other side" Iggy chortled.

"No. To prove they weren't part chicken" Angle laughed. And soon we were all laughing. Even Fang flashed a smile that gave my heart a tug. We were still laughing when we were in the middle of the road and Iggy stopped. His face looked confused and awed

"Car." He said then more quickly "Car! Coming fa-" but then a yellow and black object was zooming towards us. Fang, Angle and me were thrown to the left and Nudge (with Total), Iggy and Gazzy to the right and there were two sickening cracks. I took a quick breath which was the wrong thing to do since one of those cracks was my rib and the other was Nudges arm being hit. She yelped and was on her knees hugging it to her chest. A couple yards ahead of us a car had suddenly appeared.

It was small but speedy looking. It was yellow with deep tinted windows and a single black stripe running down its right side. It also had these weird things on its back that looked suspiciously like a jet pack or something. It was yellow to with black stripes. Then it threw itself in reverse so we were in front of it. Then a guy's voice cried:

"Sari!"

_**Okay not my best but I'm trying. I was listening to Cage the Elephant when I was typing so that's why I put "I was walking down the street" so . . . yea. Review please.**_


	3. Crazy robots invading us

_**I just found out the most horrifying news. I don't own any Maximum Ride characters or TFA characters. I'm trying to hold on to sanity. Gasp. **_

_**This is the URL if you want to see how sari looks as human and robot Mela looks similar but in purple blue and black. **__**/resources/attach/4/0/5/9/7/sari_teen_1243148055_**___

__"What kind of apology is that?" the Gasman cried.

"No, that's not what I meant. Well that to. Sorry" his voice was weird. He sounded like a teen but . . . well different. Either that or I'm way too paranoid. "But what I meant was Sari!"

"How was I supposed to know that six kids would go hiking in the forest in the middle of the night?" a girl's voice came.

"Since when do two teens go driving in the forest in the middle of the night?" I hissed trying to buy us time.

"I can think of a few reasons" Iggy chuckled quietly. He was running his sensitive fingers over Nudge's arm before it would heal wrong.

"Not now." I hissed exasperated. Fang was in front of me protectively but I stood up anyway determined not to pass out. Then I turned to the car. "Show yourself'

"Tuseà." The girl said. "Any way we're really sorry" she giggle "Are you guys hurt 'cause we can super easily get an ambulance here."

"If you like grumpy old bots" he grumbled.

Then the door opened and she came out. What we first saw were a pair of small yellow shoes then a pair of yellow socks that came mid thigh. Then I saw the girl that looked like she was about my age. To match the boots she had a yellow dress that came over her thighs and fanned out the littlest bit. It was orange but a single wide yellow stripe that nearly covered the whole front. It was long sleeves and high neck but had a weird yellow thing of a circle over it so it looked almost like a petit coat. I figured she had two necklaces on. One was a circle half orb that laid perfectly over the coat and dress. It was blue and seemed to glow. The other was a leather strip with a big key that glowed to. I was alarmed that she looked about the same height and body frame as me (and the Flock and I are all tall and thin) deep tan and red haired. And I mean seriously vivid red hair that was in two short pigtails and some stray strands that were held in the side of her face held by two clips. But what really got me were her eyes. They were almond shape and a startling bright electric blue. She closed the door and walked a couple feet away from it as if it would drive off but it stayed there. I still didn't see the guy. "We really didn't mean to hurt you. We didn't think anyone would be out here so we drove . . . freestyle."

"We?" I asked icy.

"Freestyle?" Angle's eyes suddenly widened in awe. I glanced at her and thought, _what's wrong_. She raised her hand and pointed at the car "Look."

I know that for most people when a six-year-old said look you think _oh a butterfly or Hannah Montana_, but when our six year old mind reader, gill girl, morphing, bird kid says look you might want to look. So we all looked at the car intently (well except Iggy who looked ticked off.)

"Uh, yea, us." The guy said even though we still hadn't seen him. Suddenly there was a mechanical sound and the car began to unfold itself and kept going till it was standing up. It literally stood up! It looked humanoid. It had arms, legs, a torso and a head. Like a human, yellow, metal man thing. It had a face with a sharp nose, mischievous mouth and the same electric blue eyes as the girl, if not more so. It had little horns on its head and an odd red symbol on its chest and shoulder to.

We all took an involuntary step back tensed up ready to either run or fight since some of us couldn't run.

"What. Happened." Iggy asked tensely.

"It stood up." Nudge said abnormally brief

"It what?" Iggy asked surprised but then kept a poker face. "Tell. Me. In. Detail." _I'll tell him_, Angle's voice ranged through my head. And little by little awe came to his face. I had a feeling we all looked like that. "Wow." He whispered.

We all jumped when we heard his voice again since we could actually see the metal mouth it was coming from. "Yea so sorry. We didn't see . . . "

"We?" The girl; asked.

"Yes we!" looking down at her expectedly. She cracked a smile. "SO we didn't see you and we were driving through the forest using my (cough) turbo boosters!" He turned around and proudly sowed the weird things in the back that I had seen originally. "So their was no way we could have stopped. But you guys are okay right. No broken servos or cracked processers."

"What?" I hissed. Then the girl ran up to the metal man and climbed up his foot, leg, back and then propped up on its shoulder her legs swinging around.

"That's broken arms or cracked heads, Bumblebee."

"Oh they know what I mean" he said impatiently waving his arm around.

"Well yea actually." I said waving my arm to Nudge. "You did break an arm. But it's _fine_ now." I snarled as I put myself in front of Nudge when I saw him bend down as if to get a better look at Nudge. My left side was killing me but that didn't mean crap to me.

"Yeesh! Someone's wounds are in a bunch." He said calmly. I noticed he reminded me of Gazzy and Iggy. Constantly getting into trouble and not really that caring but still gentle some how. I met Fang's glance at the same time and we got the same message. _Not the worst threat but still stay alert._ I also saw him ask if I was okay but I let the answering machine get that message.

Then I saw the girl freeze and cock her head to the side as if listening to an ear piece. Never a good sign. The car thing turned to her and looked slightly less impatient. When her eyes refocused he looked almost like Nudge, bouncing from foot to foot. "Well what happened?"

"Mela. She said that they're half a mile away." Then she looked up and smiled. "She said Prime's gonna give it to you now."

"Ugh. Which one."

"She said both. Always both."

"Ugh. What about Ratchet?" he whined sounding defeated.

"We contacted him. He's on his way." She turned to us. "Don't worry help is on the way." She smiled a little.

"Gee thanks." I said curtly.

He nodded seeming satisfied. Then he looked down and seemed to notice me holding my left side trying not to spill my guts.

"Hey. That's a big leak you have. You really should get something to patch it up." He turned to the girl. "You know that black tape you put on the faucet."

"That's plumber's tape and she isn't leaking!" she looked alarmed. "She's bleeding!"

At the same time Iggy turned to the road and then we all did. The car guy and the girl on his shoulder turned also looking relieved and worried. That was pretty much the only thing that made my day. Or night.

Around the corner the cars came. The first one that came to view was a fire truck. The kind that you see in the city but its windows were tinted and something about it looked sleeker. Cooler.

The second one I guess could be classified as a fire truck but only because it was a truck with flames painted on it.

The third was one of those huge green army trucks with a star painted on its side. They came to a screeching stop a couple of yards behind the yellow car.

The passenger door from the car with the flames on it opened and a girl came out. She had small black boots and was wearing the same thing as the girl except it was such a dark blue it was almost black and with lighter blue stripes. It was also shorter and fanned out more but that was because she wore tight black pants. Other then that she looked the same as the other girl. Tall, thin like but still muscled, tan with the same huge electric blue eyes. Oh and her hair unlike the other wasn't held up or red but long and flowing and a deep startling purple.

She walked to the side a bit and then the cars did the same exact thing as the other. They unfolded, or something. Then there was four giant metal men looking down at us.

"Max." Nudge whispered anxiously.

"Not now. I'm thinking." Good job! Excellent! Pretend you got it all out of control even though the world has obviously gone mad. I mentally patted my self on the back.

The dark girl ran to the car dude with flames painted and jumped and he caught her in his hand as if though it were perfectly natural. Even though nothing about this was natural. I noticed it had the same weird symbol as the yellow one. Now that I noticed it they all did except the girls.

"Bumblebee, what did you do?" Firetruck asked.

"Nothing I swear." Yellow said innocently.

"Nice going little body." Said the green one.

"They look half . . . dead?" Flamy looked down at the girl in his hand as if to make sure got the saying right. She nodded.

"I'm sorry children but if you need help . . ." Firetruck trailed off when he saw us back away a couple of steps. "I'm not going to hurt you." It was a very honest answer.

"They're scared." The dark girl stated not asking. She looked at the other almost skeptic.

"But of what?" Red said to Purple but I beat her.

"Maybe because we just saw four cars just get up and stat walking and talking as if human. And one almost ran us over." I fitted a glare for Yellow in my tirade, my voice harder than steel. "You know. Just might be that."

"Bumblebee. Did you even bother to intro duce or explain what we are?" Fire truck said sternly.

"Uh. I was getting there." He said abash putting an arm behind his head nervously.

Firetruck sighed. "Okay well I'm Optimus Prime. I'm in charge of this sector. This is Bulkhead" he pointed at the green one "Rodimus Prime" Flames "and Mela." He pointed at the dark girl. "And you already met Bumblebee and Sari." He pointed at Yellow and Red.

W blinked in surprised when Nudge raised her hand. "Um hi. But what's her name?" she pointed at Red.

"Sari."

"What's her name?" she said clearer.

"Sari."

"What's Here Name!" She cupped her mouth and yelled at him. Then Mela and Bumblebee busted out laughing as the other tried to hide their chuckles. The girl almost turned as red as her hair.

"My name is Sari." She said crossly. "S-A-R-I. Sari."

"Oh. Sorry." Nudge said innocently but that only made them laugh harder. Even some of the Flock did but that was a mistake for me. I gasped and Mela looked at me as pained flashed on my face before I could compose it.

"You need help." She stated.

"I'm fine." I replied tightly. But she jumped of Rodimus' hand lighter than I had seen anyone and walked to us boldly. Immediately Fang stepped forward and put himself in front of me while Iggy and I tried to block the Flock. Well I thought that was it but then I noticed I was on my knees and Iggy was trying to support me back up. Wow, when did that happen? Fang's face sent shivers down my back. It was cold and deadly daring here to come closer. But what amazed me was that she was meeting his gaze evenly. She didn't flinch or anything. Sari on the other hand had jumped down to join Mela. But when she saw Fangs gaze she stopped a little back and shivered. Instead she looked at Mela and put a hand on her shoulder. Mela glanced back at her sister but then whipped her head as if called by name. She peered behind Iggy and then Angel crept from behind him. I grabbed her arm desperately not wanting her to do what I already knew she would. But she continued.

"It's okay Max." she looked at me with wide trusting eyes. "Trust me." She continued to walk. Again against my will, my baby, walked to who could possibly be the enemy. Mela swatted so she was Angel's height and gave her a small smile. Angel smiled angelically and then her face turned serious as she held out her hand demanding. Mela grabbed her hand Sari sank to a swat also. They all had their eyes closed and there faces were expressionless. After a while Bumblebee went on his knees and held out a hand. But Optimus stopped him when they saw me jump behind Angle, hands on her shoulder ready to yank her back and attack if anything went down.

"Yeesh. Overdramatic much." Bumblebee whispered annoyed rolling his eyes.

"Now it's your turn." Angle whispered. Mela and Sari barely nodded. After another long, agitated minute they finally opened their eyes and they were wide looking at each others.

"Wow. It looks like we have more in common than I thought." Mela said.

"Yeah. Wow that was weird but cool." Sari agreed.

Common? Like what? Designed and tested on like lab rats? On the run? Getting attacked by humans, robots and humans?

_Exactly Max, _Angel thought in my head, _just on a different larger scale._

What? Their freaks to?

_Not freaks Max. Works of art. Saviors._ This time it wasn't Angel but the Voice talking to me.

"What?" I asked not even bothering to think it rather than say it.

Mela opened her mouth, probably to call me crazy, when suddenly their blue orb necklaces' and the key glowed. They both looked up at the same second and yelled "Incoming!"

I looked up to were they pointed and saw a fighter Jet and army airplane break threw the clouds and began to head towards us. Then a bunch of missals and weird blue rays were fired at us. The next split second I was grabbed along with Gazzy and Nudge and found myself hidden in the trees. Optimus was holding us in his hands protectively while Bulkhead held Fang, Iggy and Angel. Bumblebee was on one knee and where his right hand had been was now a triangle thing with yellow electric currents vibrating out. His left hand was covering Sari that was behind the knee that was up. Rodimus had Mela on his hand.

"It's Blitzwing and Lugnat." She yelled. There was a mixture of emotion in her voice. Including anger.

"Okay Autobots" Optimus yelled in reply. "Battle up." Immediately a masked pooped out and covered his mouth and with one hand he reach behind his back and pulled out a wicked looking ax that was glowing blue around its edge. Rodimus suddenly had a bow glowing electric yellow and was pulling what looked like a super charged arrow. Bulkhead's hand was replace3d with a wrecking ball. But what shocked me the most was Mela and Sari. The next moment metal plates began to cover Sari's head. At first I thought it was a helmet but the plate kept coming out till she was completely covered it tight fitted body armor. Mela's hair basically melted into her body at then she was covered by the same armor. Their eyes were completely blue with no whites. They looked deadly and awesome.

For crying out loud was no one here completely human. I glanced around guessed not.

"You guys better stay behind us." Optimus said. "Sari. Mela. Shield them."

Then I saw the planes. They came down low and then, well, transformed.


End file.
